Heart Bleeders
“We shall melt their hearts!” '' The Heart Bleeders are the Special Forces and personal army of Cyrus, God of Love and Passion in both Flawed Deities, and Unholy Crusade. Their goal is to preserve love, beauty, and ensure that their patron deity can reap the benefits of their worship, as well as the overall sacrifice to him by spreading love and compassion throughout the universe. Thus they are sometimes seen either as a de-facto police force which tries to keep the peace, or religious fanatics who insist on forcing others to abide by their terms and conditions. To maintain their goals the Heart Bleeders are given gifts by their patron god in the form of angelic wings that allows them to soar through the skies, to acoustic and sonic based weaponry capable of disorienting and confusing their foes, to irresistible auras that allow them to sway and manipulate their foes with attractive forces, as well as beauty. 'Members' Members of the Heart Bleeders hail from all walks of life, from humans, to aliens, basically anyone who has chosen to follow the path Cyrus has bestowed upon them can join. However, it is known that once you take this path and accept the Mark of Cyrus you are forever his vassal to do his bidding. Once someone turns to Cyrus he shall mold them slowly into his image of perfection, (fortunately for the most part this coincides with mortal views). However this is a sealed deal and once you are marked there is no double crossing the God of Love and Passion. 'Policies' The Heart Bleeders appear to be pretty loosely ran as more of a state religion and cult rather than an outright army. However there does appear to be leadership in the form of various champions, priests, musicians, and charismatic leaders. These leaders often arrive out of proving their worth among their pears to gain respect from their fellow followers of Cyrus. Cyrus himself teaches of equality thus many of his champions are seen hailing in all shapes and forms. It is believed that followers of Cyrus take a vow to carry out the wishes of their patron god, thus when crusades against the followers of other supernatural beings arise they are guided by duty to wage battle against the enemies of love and compassion. 'Religion' Being that Cyrus is a physical deity, his followers practice his teachings as the main religion of the state.Cyrus wishes mortals to love, see, hear, and feel beauty, and feel compassion. Thus these are the basic principles and concepts he promotes.Yet Cyrus also teaches tough love, and to many of this followers this means correcting the paths of the unwitting through example and even through force. Cyrus does not teach that one should let themselves be stepped on for the sake of spreading love, but rather one should teach others the ways of love and compassion through their personal being. He ever well understands, (especially after being the brother of the god of War and Conflict,) that sometimes tough love is needed to preserve the overall ideals of love and compassion as a whole 'Uniform' While Cyrus openly promotes freedom of expression, beauty, daintiness, and extravagance among his followers some common themes are seen among the followers of Cyrus. For example, the colors of pink and red which represent love and passion are known to be commonly worn among his followers in a proud religious manner to further idolize and honor their patron god. Colors of Gold and Violet are often worn as well. Ribbon, cloth, and the dress are seen in high regards by Cyrus, and thus both female and male followers are known to wear flamboyant dresses, skirts, and outfits to show flare and pride in a self-secure appearance. 'History' Much like the origins of Cyrus himself, many of the Heart Bleeders history can be traced back to ancient Greek& Roman times. It is believed that the Heart Bleeders started out as secret societies and separated groups who worshiped both Aphrodite and Cupid as the same individual in a sense. It was believed that a being simply known as “Cupiditas” was the manifestation of both Cupid and Aphrodite that could manifest into both a feminine and masculine form at will. While at the time these radical believed where not state sponsored and many were deemed treasonous deep within the hidden texts and vaults of time the stories and mythology surrounding Cupiditas. '(Note: The following lore stems off into Flawed Deities canon)''' As mankind declared war upon war with one another Cyrus’s power secretly waned and was kept much largely hidden and secret from mortal kind. It would not be until humanity was nearly wiped out in Ragnarok, (otherwise known as World War Three by mortals) that Cyrus was able to reincarnate in the form of a human vulpine hybrid. During the Great Reset Cyrus, as well as many of the former human deities into new versions of themselves. Upon the arrival of the more tranquil ‘Mobian’ civilizations and the the spreading of more peaceful and loving beings than what humanity turned out to be Cyrus once again flourished, (as his brother Grief was weakened however). This time Cyrus chose to reveal his true form upon mortals to thus installing his place among mortals and further solidifying a perhaps eternal union with the Mobians. While many a Mobian discovered Cyrus and chose to accept him as the main guru of love, others rebuked him and would even go so far as to fall into the darkness that was his brother’s conflictive teachings. Thus Cyrus formed the Heart Bleeders to ensure that this new attempt with the Mobians would bear fruit, and that the forces of hatred, war, and aggression would be kept in check. Category:Groups